<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mage- Chapter 72: Hitting The Checkpoint by 50Funny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023567">Mage- Chapter 72: Hitting The Checkpoint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny'>50Funny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mage [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mage [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mage- Chapter 72: Hitting The Checkpoint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1- Heading Out</p><p>Liz and Tia stood at the end of the large tunnel broken off at the edge of the country. They looked out over the sea sprawling out seemingly endlessly in front of them. The cold sea breeze gently brushed against them as they heard the waves crashing against the rock wall bellow. Liz looked down at the base of the rock wall to see several moderately sized boats packed tightly with people. </p><p>“When we get about five kilometers out we’re going to have to leave the boats behind, any closer then that and we risk getting spotted,” Tia explained.</p><p>Liz turned around and looked to two sets of shoddy looking scoober gear propped up against the wall behind them.</p><p>“Five kilometers huh… that sounds pretty long, you sure that stuff is gonna be able to hold up that long?” Liz asked with no small amount of concern in her voice.</p><p>“Ahhh let's just go with yes.”</p><p>“Yeah… cause that’s totally convincing.”</p><p>“It'll be fine if I where you id be more worried about what's gonna happen when we get into the checkpoint. We’re gonna have to be quick and quiet. If the Alarm goes off we have to pull out immediately before their backup gets there.”</p><p>“I know, let’s just make sure that it doesn’t come to that.”</p><p>“Will do. Come on let’s get a move on, by the time we get there it should be dark enough to make our move,”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me.”</p><p>Liz and Tia walked forward and one by one made their way down the rope ladder down to the boats below.</p><p>Part 2- 12AM Sharp</p><p>Alex and Adam traveled swiftly across the water in their small dingy. Alex looked up at the clear starry sky as they traveled. The boat began to slow down before coming to a complete stop. Alex turned to look at Adam sitting in the driver's seat before making his way over to him. He looked out the windshield to see a large concrete building standing slightly off of the water. From out of the windows around the building was a dim red light flashing on and off.</p><p>“Is that the place?” Asked Alex.</p><p>“That’s it,” replied Adam.</p><p>Adam scanned the building carefully taking note of the strange silence and red light emanating from inside. He looked up to the watchtower on top of the facility completely unmanned with a spotlight pointing out into the ocean beyond.</p><p>“Something wrong, it shouldn’t be this quiet.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s a good thing.”</p><p>“Maybe… come on let’s go get a closer look,” Adam said as he started the boat back up.</p><p>“Do you really think it’s a good idea to get much closer then this, what if they spot us?”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.”</p><p>The boat took off for the building quickly arriving at the short pear leading up to the outpost. Adam dropped anchor holding the boat in place as they quietly and carefully hopped out of the boat and onto the pier. They cautiously made their way up the pier careful to make as little noise as possible. They reached the door leading into the facility and took up positions on either side of it. Adam reached into his holster and pulled out a small pistol. He looked across to Alex and nodded at him which Alex reciprocated. He reached out his hand and grabbed the handle before clicking it down and sending the door flying inwards. The sound of a blaring siren suddenly filled the air from inside the building startling the pair. They jumped into the doorway seeing a completely empty hall bathed in a flashing red light. The place had been overturned with stuff chucked all over the place and bodies laying motionless on the ground. Adam lowered his gun as he looked down the hall.</p><p>“Holy Shit,” Adam muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Well… I don’t think those Alarms have anything to do with us at least. What the hell do you think happened here.”</p><p>“No clue. Come on let’s have a look around and see what we can find.”</p><p>The pair walked off down the corridor cautiously still somewhat shocked by the state of the outpost.</p><p>Part 3- 9PM Sharp</p><p>Liz and Tia’s boat came to a complete halt. Tia reached out to the dash of the boat to grab a pair of binoculars and looked through them to see the checkpoint. He put the binocular down before looking out at the horizon as the sun set behind the ocean. </p><p>“Looks like we’re right on schedule, come on, let's go,” Tia said as he turned to Liz. </p><p>Liz nodded in agreeance. The pair made their way through the crowded boat in full scuba gear to stand on the back platform. Tia turned to face back into the boat making eye contact with a uniformed man. </p><p>“Your in command Rila while im gone. If you haven’t had word from us in half an hour or you hear anything strange get everyone out of here asap,” Tia ordered.</p><p>Rila raised his hand to his head.</p><p>“Yes sir!” The man replied.</p><p>Liz and Tia turned around to face the sea bellow them. They both simultaneously took in a deep breath before plunging themselves into the cold depths.</p><p>Part 4- 9:10PM</p><p>Liz and Tia popped up out of the water and began to look around. They found themselves in what appeared to be a storage room with shelves full of everything from cleaning gear to weaponry. In the center of the room was a large square hole leading into the ocean bellow surrounded by a fence with a ladder leading out of the water. The pair made their way over to the ladder and pulled themselves out of the water. Liz unzipped her wet suit and took off her scuba gear as Tia looked around at the various weapons on the shelves. He grabbed two silenced pistols before turning around to Liz and holding one out to her. </p><p>“We should be in the basement, we’ll make our way up and clear out each level.”</p><p>Liz grabbed the pistol off of Tia as he began to get changed out of his wet suit. There was a slight tapping outside of the room. Liz and Tia turned to look at the door to see a silhouette walking outside the room. They ducked down behind a crate sitting on the ground as a man pulled the door open and entered the room. The pair listened on as the man talked out of the room in a foreign tongue to someone else. He walked right past The pair in their hiding spot and stoped before turning to face the shelves and began rummaging through them. Tia slowly crouch walked his way towards the man being as quiet as possible. He jumped up towards the man putting him into a headlock and covering his mouth as he dragged him back into their hiding spot. The man struggled to break free of Tia grasp, his attempts slowly getting more lethargic as he passed out. Tia placed the man down onto the ground. the person outside the room spoke once again seeming to ask a question with his inflection, after a few seconds the man talked again. He walked into the room and looked around shocked not to see his friend in the room. He raised his gun up and yelled into the room repeatedly.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Liz whispered.</p><p>“He says he knows someone's here and to come out.”</p><p>The man walked towards their hiding place. He noticed the leg of the unconscious man popping out of the hiding spot. The man raised his gun to point at where the pair where hiding. He moved his finger onto the trigger. Liz swiftly jumped out of the hiding spot and raised her hand up ice began to fill the battel of the gun. The man pulled the trigger causing a beam of light to shoot out of the barrel melting the ice around the barrel. The beam passed by Liz's head singeing her hair, stunning Liz in place. Before the man could pull the trigger again Tia jumped out and grabbed his hand, bending it backward. He let out a short scream before Tia raised his hand to cover his mouth silencing him before he snapped his neck to the side dropping him down to the ground. He turned to look at Liz sternly. </p><p>“What was that about?” Tia asked.</p><p>“That usually works, I don’t know what happened,” said Liz.</p><p>“Just try and be more careful, Come on let's get moving.”</p><p>The pair continued on, quietly leaving the room to traverse the rest of the checkpoint.</p><p>____________________<br/>TO BE CONTINUED<br/>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 72 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>